The Beginning of Bliss
by JackandSkyForever
Summary: *way after revelations. a look into the future.* I suck at keeping summaries short, so its on the inside, and while you're at it read the prologue. *a yummy piece, but if I told you the relationship, i'd give it away, now we wouldn't want that!*
1. Prologue

**Hello my loyal readers, and potiental loyal readers. I'm starting a new, and unique story for you to devour, and love.**

**This story is so different from the others, and it'll really stand out, so here's the synopsis: **A very important Blue Blood ended their cycle. (No, I'm not saying just yet.) How will life be effected? Can souls finally be let free from eternity? Will the Blue Bloods finally lead happy lives, where love can prosper? Follow this story of epic proportions to find out. And it'll truly be and unexpected reveal.

**

* * *

****Prologue**

After fighting a bloody battle, a day they thought would never come, came. It was cloudy over the Upper East Side, probably trying to mock the day's events. Was this even reality?

Schuyler Van Alen stepped out of the family limo, and onto funeral home's steps. One of the original angels had fallen. Forever. Or at least until they would want to rise again.

But what if this death, had brought on a new life. A life where people could finally be happy, and free. If death, didn't always mean losing someone forever, and all eternity.

So, if this angel dying was to bring on a new life, why was it so damn hard to let go to the past, even though the past is a horrible place to cherish?

For Schuyler, losing this someone was unbearable, even if this person made their life uneasy, or unfair. For Schuyler, her new beginning was today, and may the consequences be damned, because she was hell-bent on living a great life.

* * *

**I know I know, I'm so damn sneaky! I leave you with yet another cliff hanger. Personally, cliff hangers are what make reading and writing fun! At least I think so. So, who do you think this angel is? Why is Schuyler hell-bent on living a happy life, even after this person is hard to ger over? Let me know in a reveiw, and if you'll be following this great story.**

**xoxo**

**Adrianna**


	2. Chapter 1

**NO COPY RIGHT INFRIGEMENT INTENDED. I AM NOT MELISSA DE LA CRUZ. I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS OR THE CHARACTERS OF SAID STORY.**

**Okay, so I threw together a chapter, becuase I was so excited about a new story. So read on, becuase you'll be excited.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Schuyler took her seat next to Jack in the family line. She hadn't seen Jack in over 9 months, and sitting next to him brought back the butterflies in her stomach. "Hello Jack. I'm sorry for your loss." she added cordially. "Thanks for coming Schuyler, I'm sure Mimi would be…" he began.

"She wouldn't be happy, excited, or anything. She'd be pissed, because I'm here. But, Charles demanded that I'd come, because it'd look bad for his reputation." Schuyler spat coldly.

Heck, who was she to feel sorry for Mimi. She definitely wasn't sad anymore. But, it was still hard to let go off the past. Mimi had tried to kill Schuyler, and ruined her chances with Jack.

The only thing that was unbearable about losing Mimi this cycle, was how Jack was going to react. After all he was the angel of destruction. Would he destroy Schuyler? Would he never look at her again, because she was something that he indeed could have? Would he go for someone else, that was forbidden. That was something unbearable that Schuyler would have to deal with.

Schuyler's blackberry buzzed in her hands. The message was from Jack. She looked over and he was as calm as calm could get. But, underneath the sorrow from losing his sister, she saw a familiar smirk.

She looked at the message:

**Schuyler,**

**Thanks for coming for me. It means a lot. Will you come with me after, to get a drink? Please?**

She read the message again, and then looked over a Jack. His green eyes were pleading.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Schuyler pounded on her alarm clock. Why was this dream coming back to her over and over? It was over 6 years ago, that Mimi died. She opened her eyes, and found a pale arm draped over her body. "Good morning Sky."

Jack kissed her forehead. After Mimi had to end her cycle, Jack and Schuyler got an apartment together, while attending Yale. Schuyler and Jack majored in business and graduated top of their class.

After business school, they started their own company, V.A.F Industries. The business flourished, and a year after business started, Jack proposed to Schuyler.

Of course, the blue bloods weren't happy about this, but after a few months, they realized that the two strongest were together, as a couple. Ever since Schuyler and Jack have been extremely happy.

They dated the right way in college, and became serious shortly thereafter. Their life was picture perfect. Tabloids wrote about their every move, and soon they were the "power couple to be."

"Good morning hun." Schuyler replied. "Can I sleep for a few minutes?" she pleaded. "We have a meeting at 9:00, I'm sure another few minutes wouldn't kill anyone." he said.

As soon as Schuyler began to nuzzle into his chest, his Blackberry rang. "I'm sorry Sky, I gotta take this. it's the merger, they've been calling for the past few weeks.

She wrinkled her nose, and trudged out of bed into the master bath. She turned on the shower, and got in.

After about 10 minutes, Schuyler got out of the shower, and immediately put her engagement ring on. It felt so right to be there. Like it was meant to be there all along.

* * *

**Oh, em gee! They're getting married.**

**So, leave reveiws, and a new chapter will be here soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I'm writing again!! I know I haven't posted in what seems like forever, but my computer totally deleted this chapter, and so I had to start all over again, and it sucks because I hate it when I have to do that! So anyways, I got a message and asked if there was going to be any other characters, well here it goes:**

**Oliver has gotten married and had kids with a lovley human might I add. He and Schuyler still talk pretty frequently. He and his wife also own an art gallery.**

**Bliss unfortunatley hasn't found love yet, and hass gotten control over her nightmares.**

**Charles and Trinity have been the same, but a little affected by Mimi having to end her cycle so early, and having Schuyler and Jack being bonded but they'll get over it.**

**Mimi, is well dead as we all know.**

**And Schuyler and Jack are coming to the beginning of bliss.**

**So here's the chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter Two

The town car pulled up to the house, and Jack opened the door for Schuyler. His fiancé. He loved saying that, and he loved waking up with her in their penthouse.

Schuyler ducked into the middle seat, and Jack climbed in next to her. He gave the driver the destination, and then shut the window between them. They hadn't kissed each other, really kissed each other in forever.

Jack leaned over, and kissed her neck, up to her jaw, then the apples of her cheeks before claiming her lips. "Jack, are you sure this can't wait until lunch?" she had practically breathed into his mouth.

But, he weaved his hands in her hair and pulled her down into the seat, kissing her with more passion each second. The care halted, and Schuyler looked up.

"Just a red light hun." she smiled devilishly, and continued the previous activities. The car halted at stop signs, and each time one of them would check the destination. Until the car halted for the last time and the engine cut.

They sat up and straightened themselves up. Jack opened the door, and climbed out running a hand through his hair. He grabbed Schuyler's hand and helped her out of the car.

They didn't walk to the elevator they strutted, all of the secretaries, and clients eyeing them enviously. They wished they looked that good with their boyfriend or girlfriend. They wished they had that much power and stature.

Riding up the elevator, to their office, took all of one minute. Their office was on the tenth floor. There were many above them, belonging to many of their other meeting rooms, and apartments.

But this floor truly belonged only to them. You had to be buzzed in, if you were worthy enough. It was like a second apartment for them, but the office part of the floor was still very prominent. You could see all of the busy street below them.

Owning a business together gave them lots of opportunities, to be with each other the whole day. They shared an office, so throughout the whole day, they could talk and share the occasional kiss.

Schuyler's blackberry rang. "Oh hello Shayla." she excused herself to talk to her wedding planner.

"Well, I'll be over later. I was thinking I would like to go there. Definitely something vintage. Maybe. I'll come by during lunch, let me run it by Jack, and I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Schuyler clicked her phone off. "What's it that you need run by me?" Jack came up to her raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, my trainer wanted to meet me for some stuff, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having lunch by yourself?"

She was worried about his reaction, seeing as she had made him eat lunch alone for the past week when she hunted for the perfect vintage wedding dress. She wanted it to be a surprise, so she'd been pretending to hold meetings with her hairstylist or trainer, or co workers.

"You've been working out to much. You're perfect." he kissed her neck. She'd become engrossed in this she realized he'd seduced her. "Jack, I need to be perfectly toned for the wedding. Plus the tabloids make me seem fat."

Schuyler was 140 pounds. She was short, but she was a great median size. She'd always been so skinny as a teenager, and plumped up during college. Jack had always loved voluptuous girls, and she'd done a lot to become curvier but still fit.

"Alright, but take some time off for me tonight? I'll get reservations at Café Nouveau in the back where you like it." again he had seduction in his voice.

"Alright babe. I'll go out for dinner, since tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have to work. We'll go out for drinks too." she kissed his lips and ran out for one of her many meetings.

**JACK'S POV**

Schuyler was always leaving him to do things, when all he wanted to do, was to eat lunch with his wife to-be. But he had to admit, he loved the time to plan the perfect weekends, and this weekend wasn't going to be any different.

Previously in the week he got invited to the opening of a new Café Nouveau in Beverly Hills. He was planning on flying them out to L.A. later on in the afternoon, of course by private jet, and they would be there by 8:30 for drinks at the bar. Plus, they wouldn't miss the opening of the restuarunt either.

He was sure Schuyler would appreciate the long weekend. Plus, the Monday coming up was a holiday, so it gave them plenty of alone time.

Jack picked up his office phone, and dialed the airport. "Um, hello. This is Jack Force, I'm calling to see if my plane would be ready by three today?" he tapped his chin waiting for a response.

When the flight confirmation was set up, Jack called the Belverly Hills Hotel.

"Yes, hello this is Jack Force, yes son of Charles Force. I'd like the most romantic room you have. Everything, no expense spared. It needs to be ready by midnight. Thank you very much sir. I'm sure my fiancé will appreciate it very much. Yep, bye bye."


End file.
